


Rescued

by Woodstockbacon



Category: Original Content
Genre: Action, F/M, Gore, Not really knowing what I'm doing, Pain, SERIOUS Masochism, Well not really, and whatnot, but some crazy shit, just writing out shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodstockbacon/pseuds/Woodstockbacon
Summary: This is an OG work that is not part of a fandom... as a group of assassins fight against a mysterious organization, things go berry wrong in the worst of ways. This is my first real project And it’s coming along quite nicely





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of chains rattling and the dull thud of punches and kicks hitting skin mixed with grunts and the occasional scream. They echoed off the stone walls of the dark corridors leading to a locked room.

Onyx screamed as a metal pipe connected with his right shin. He could feel the bone snapping as pain shot through his body. He was hanging from his chains wrapped around his wrists in the middle of a dark room lit by an array of torches on the walls. He cursed himself for letting his captors kidnap him in an ally on his way to a date with his girlfriend, Lisa.

"Nice, I think you broke it, Alex." One of the girls laughed as she walked around him poking his slightly lifeless body. Her long black hair wiping around as she came back to the front of him.

"Yea?" Alex said. Soon she moved the weapon of led with the sharpened end pointing up and placed it on her side like she was leaning on it her long light brown hair in a messy bun atop her head. “Maybe, but I really want to hear him squeal, Tracy." She stared laughing when Onyx screamed out in pain again because Tracy took a quick jab for his broken leg. Alex soon drooped her pole and went to a table to pick up an old wooden club and swung it with all of her might at the unprotected boys torso. An audible crunch was heard as ribs broke under the clubs weight.

Onyx wheezed as his vision blurred and darkened, on the verge of passing out. His thaughts flashed to Lisa, prompting a slight grin as he lost consciousness.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa is introduced, attempting to figure a way to infiltrate the compound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my updates on this won't be chapter by chapter for the sake of actually getting content out for y'all but bear with me, it will get more consisten... hopefully

~~~~As she stood at the edge of a clif, Lisa pondered her plan of intrusion through a pair of binoculars. Her beautiful dark brown hair was put up into a nearly perfect sock bun, and her light brown eyes scanned the entrance for guards.

There was a pattern of when guards rotated shifts, but they were individual, keeping at least one guard at every post at all times. "Looks like pure stealth isn't an option here…" She spoke aloud to nobody in particular. Her partner Katelyn was asleep in the cave they were using as shelter. She started on her strategy then decided it was time to sleep. As she closed her eyes she thought back to the night when her boyfriend never showed up for their date. It was almost midnight when she had just called his cell for the twentieth time that night when she came to the conclusion that something was wrong. Her thoughts soon fell upon him trapped in the complex, and a frown appears as she worried for his health and safety. 

As she opened her eyes the next morning, the first thing she noticed was Kate gathering all of their weapons. 

"Whatcha doing their, taking inventory?" Lisa joked

"I looked for the guards patterns but they are staggered meaning pure stealth isn't gonna cut it this time. We're good, but not that good."

"Yea I guess this will require a few choice kills. What are you taking?" Lisa asked.

"I guess I can snipe this time since it's your boyfriend we are rescuing. I still don't know how a highly trained assassin managed to get kidnapped like a child. I know he acts five but he is still one of the best in this business."

"Alright I guess I'll take my baby's," she responds picking up two custom Beretta 92 FS Fusions, twisting matching silencers to each end. "You ready for this? Cuz I'm ready to get my boyfriend so I can knock some sense into him for getting caught" 

"Yea, I guess now is as good a time as ever" Kat responded. As Lisa walked out of the cave, she stopped by the twin custom Colt M1911's resting on a rock. The polished silver body glowed in the moonlight, and Lisa picked them up and placed them in the extra holsters she had on her hips, placing her own in the thigh holsters. As she walked out of the cave she bursts into a run and jumps off the cliff side, holding the rope they used to get up the cliff to slow her descent. 

She hit the ground with a roll smoothly transitioning into a run, dodging trees and other shrubbery in the dense forest that surounded the compound her boyfriend was being held in. As she made it to the clearing, two bullets wizzed far up ahead, penetrating the brains of the 2 guards by the entrance with surgical precision. Before the bodies hit the ground, Lisa was already at the door, sliding a keycard she swiped off the falling body of one of the corpses. As the door slid oper with a hiss, the assassin slipped into the shadowed coridor of the compound. She broke into a run, her feet making virtually no noise as she made the sharp turns towards the staircase that would lead her to the dungeons hidden under the menacing headquarters of the captors. 


	3. Chapter 3

The lights were soon coming back to Onyx’s eyes as he heard the wooden door to his holding cell creak open, his torturers waltzing in holding a whip and an assortment of blades. His cold eyes calculating ways to break from his chains before the two women had the chance to use them, but was unable to figure one out for at the moment due to his weakened state.

"Look he's already up and ready for our next session." Alex told Mara, who snickered at the comment.

"Fuck off you sadistic whores" He growled.

"Look he still has a mouth on him, the feisty _prisoner_." Mara emphasized the last word, attempting to put Onyx in his place.

"Let’s fix that, shall we?" Alex grinned, snapping the whip at the thighs of the her helpless victim.

Onyx screamed, his voice raspy and in pain from his previous "sessions".

Setting the blades on the table, Mara took a short razor sharp dagger and dragged it across the marks Alex left with the whip. Pushing harder as she slowed her movements, digging deep into the thigh, and moving up to his chest. She started quickly slashing, blood dripping down his torso. She sliced at his arms and legs mercilessly until blood and cuts covered his limbs.

Onyx continued screaming until it felt like his voice was dying, his vision blurring from the pain.

Alex circled him soon stopping to flog his back, the bullwhip leaving deep cuts down his back. She savored the screams and contortion of his back as he desperately tried to escape the pain.

Mara had walked back to the table to pick up a short rope lined with more razors and thorns, and two heavy balls at each end. She threw them at Onyx's arms and legs, each wrapping around its target digging into them. As she reached for a scalpel from the table a strange noises could be heard from outside the door. Two thuds echoed against the walls, and everyone in the room looked to the door as it was violently kicked open. Lisa stepping over the bodies with guards positioned outside the room. The bullet holes in their heads dripped blood.

Her eyes, cold and emotionless, fell upon the man dangling from the ceiling covered in cuts and blood. She aimed her silenced pistols and blew the kneecaps from the two girls, slowly stalking her screaming victims. She emptied the clip into each girl, hitting non vital organs and extremities.

Turning to Onyx, she nearly broke into tears at the sight of the damage done to his body. "What did they do to you, oh my god" she set to work slowly removing the ropes, thorns and other things in his body trying not to injure him further.

"I'm so sorry, they managed to catch me by suprise, I th-" his voice, horse and painfull was cut off

"Don't talk, save your energy, please" Lisa interrupted. As she lowered him from the shackles that held him up, his full weight fell on her, staining her outfit with blood. She slowly caried him out of the room, trying not to agitate the countless cuts along his body. She left the room, his captors bleeding on the floor, writhing in pain.

Turning down the corridors, a group of heavily armed guards turned to find her pointing Onyx's fully loaded pistol at them. She expertly placed a bullet between the eyes of each one before they could gat a single shot off and kept walking. 

"You like my babies, don't you" Onyx attempted to chuckle. "Stop talking, please try to save your energy. Seriously you are VERRY hurt, Onyx."

"It's not as bad as it looks, Lisa."

"I'm serious, another word and I swear I'll make you eat grasshopper again. Stop. Talking."

"Fine. Bossy" she simply glared at him, and he took the hint and shut up as they reached the front doors of the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad I was getting turned on writing this? I feel like I have a serious masochistic problem. But I'm actually impressed with how that turned out


	4. Chapter 4

 

As Kat waits for her friends to come out of the compound she was having a bit of fun taking potshots at various guards and the occasional bird. She chuckled as a bird dropped onto a sleeping guard, jolting him awake the guy soon found himself falling from the watchtower, but she was too busy to notice as her eyes made contact with Lisa jogging out of the compound holding a bloody body.

"Onyx is very hurt, there are a bunch of guards following us.” Lisa voice came through the ear piece in her ear and it sounded like she was close to tears, but she knew to hold it in. “I counted about ten maybe more, I killed three though. Get ready!"

The sniper aimed quickly, the muzzle of her Dragunov flashing in quick succession as guards dropped behind the escaping pair. She calmly dropped the empty mag, reloaded, and continued firing.

When Lisa got to the cliff side, she grabbed the rope they used to scale the cliff and tied the unconscious assassin to her as she made her way up. Once she got to the top, the two women managed to get Onyx up, and they fully realized the gravity of the boys injuries. Cuts and bruises covered the boy’s body, and whip cuts covered his back. His body glistened from the blood coming from the deep gashes on his chest, and his legs broken along with some ribs. The words bitch and slave where carved into his thighs, and one long cut trailed down his back.

"Call Pierce and Jynx for the Heli, NOW" the urgency in Lisa's voice was clear.

Kat was already calling it in. "Peirce, get us a chopper right fucking now, Onyx needs medical attention, like yesterday."

"Alright it's on its way, it'll take about thirty minutes though." The voice on her phone responds in seconds.

"We don't have thirty min…" The call ended before Kat could even finish. “We have to wait thirty minutes now.” She throws the useless piece of plastic at a rock breaking it knowing they would get another one when they get back to headquarters. “Just do what Beth taught us, while we wait it may help.” Lisa remaining calm for Onyx's sake, stayed by the unconscious body, waiting for the helicopter to arrive.

It took helicopter about forty five minutes to get to the cave. The girls wasted no time getting the limp body onto the chopper. Kat looked at Lisa and laughs. "God does he eat? He weighs like fucking nothing. What do you even see in him?"

"Shut up, he has his perks." She smiles down at him with love.

"Like what, being your toy?"

"I will slit your throat." Lisa laughed in an angry tone.

"What the fuck happened to him?!" Suzie yelled from the cockpit.

"Dumbass got himself kidnapped." Kat glared at Onyx.

"Shiit, we have to get him to Beth before he bleeds out in my baby."

"Then hurry the fuck up before Onyx dies!" Lisa yelled.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Pierce looked at his sister, Jynx, and wondered if she was thinking about Onyx again. Ever science the news of his abduction, she has been out of it. His thoughts are interrupted in that thought by Jean walking in shirtless. 'Wow he is so damn hot' he thought to himself.

"Hey I just got word from Suzie, they are on their way with Onyx, were is Beth?" Jean asked as he finally stopped in front of the two of them.

"Why do they need Beth?” Jynx lifts her head in one swift motion causing her hair to fly in a colorful mess landing perfectly a few inches above her shoulders except for the half that she had shaved to look like a buzz cut, her pink and purple pieces becoming prominent. “Is Onyx ok? He isn't hurt is he? When are they getting here?!"

"They didn't go into detail but they should get here in like ten minutes." Jean sympathetically told her. "But again, have either of you seen Beth?"

Pierce snapped out of his thoughts and answered one of his best friends, and the hot man standing before him, and found the answer in his mind in seconds. "Yes, she was in the infirmary.” He ran his hand through his dirty blond hair then looked Jean in the eyes. “I think she was helping a bird she found with a broken wing on her way to Starbucks this morning."

Jean nods his head and leaves the room in a jog, turning down the corridor past the bedrooms to the infirmary. He barged in to see Beth holding a small bird, talking in a sweet, calming voice. Her long brown hair was tied in a ponytail at the top of her head and her glasses stood in the middle of her face, as she smiled at the little bird.

"It's ok little guy, I'll get you patched up right quick." She hummed as she placed a tiny makeshift splint on its injured wing.

“Beth,” Noticing the urgency in Jeans posture, she turned her attention to him. "It's Onyx, he is extremely hurt. He has a broken leg and ribs, deep cuts all over his body and his back is torn to shreds.” Her faces drops as the news is dropped upon her.

"Oh my god.” She stumbles around the infirmary looking for what she needs. “Help. Please go to that closet and get the morphine, some anesthesia, the rubbing alcohol, and bandages.” She points around and starts to count on her fingers, and Jean ran around grabbing what she needed as she prepared her station to work on Her injured friend as soon as he walked through the doors.

"Ok I think I got everything, is this good?" Jean asked setting everything down.

"Yes, that is perfect.." Beth started going through the medical procedures in her head. ‘This was going to be a long night.’ She thought to herself placing a palm on her forehead, scared of the outcome of her friend.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, I just got word from Jean, Beth has the med bay prepped, so I'll land near the back so y'all can take him down the elevator.” Suzie yelled into the mic at the two girls in the back of the helicopter.

"Ok, I guess we’ll get ready to move him back here, what's our ETA?" Kat yelled back.

"Should be about less than eight minutes out," Suzie answered.

As they got closer the warehouse they were using as HQ, Lisa looked upon the surrounding warehousing district looking empty as usual, with the occasional big rig driving through. When the helicopter finally lands she unfastens her harness and picked Onyx up once again fireman’s carrying him wasting no time jogging carefully to the doors that would lead to the entrance. Kat opened the doors and Beth was waiting with a gurney. When she saw Onyx she gasped.

"Oh my god, that's a lot of blood.” Her eyes had seen many things, but nothing compared to this. “He's goanna need a transfusion. I just need to know his blood type." She mumbles to herself looking through Onyx’s files for information on his blood type and other vital information. "He's B-," Lisa answered quickly. Beth looked at her, surprised Lisa heard her. "Jean, get some bags of the B negative blood from the fridge." Beth spoke as she put the file back down.

"Got it!" Jean yelled, victoriously holding it above his head. Lisa chuckled, his humor not falling on deaf ears.

"Okay, time to get started," Beth picked up her needle and thread then looks at Lisa and Kat. “You both now I would do anything for y’all, but you can’t stay in here for thins.” She looked at her best friends with sad eyes reminding that a quiet enviromet helps her work faster. The two girls nod their heads and backed out, but Lisa lingers for just a few seconds looking at the man she loves and then leaves.

Beth soon began stitching up the massive wounds on his chest once the girls left, her fingers quickly and expertly flying across his chest. “Alright his torso is stitched, time to fix those broken ribs."

 


	7. Chapter 7

Pierce and Jynx where taking turns trying to hack each other’s computer to past the time away, as Kat was cleaning her Dragunov. Suddenly a knock was heard on the door causing the snoring Suzi to wake in an instant, already aiming her twin crimson red MP5's at the door, the rest of the team followed suit while Jynx slowly approached the door. As she looked through the peephole, she released the breath she didn't realize she was holding and chuckled. "God damn it those assholes. Kat, your boyfriend's here."

"DEAN!" Kat yelled as she drooped her gun and ran to the door flinging it open to embrace the unsuspecting man, nearly knocking him over.

"Woah babe, I missed you too.” Dean spoke moving her slightly away to look her in the eyes. “But you couldn't wait till I got inside?"

"NO... now shut up and hug me." Was Kat's only response as she pulled the buzz cut brunet back into her embrace.

"Wow I guess he is the only one who gets a warm welcome?" A man with shaggy blond hair and green eyes stepped out from behind Dean, a sarcastic look of hurt on his face. "Wait where’s Beth?" His eyes scanned the room for his girlfriend, but had no luck.

"Jeremy.” Jynx spoke shocked that he had popped out of nowhere, then she points to the med bay. “The Doctor is with a patient right now, but she will be with you shortly" she chuckled at her own joke.

As soon as Jynx spoke the other two members of Dean’s team filed in to the room as well, Ren, a guy with long black hair and a pink streak spoke in a monotone voice. "Why don’t we just all completely gloss over the reason we're here? You know the part about Onyx being captured and tortured."

"And he has already managed to pull a major buzzkill within 30 seconds of us being here. Seriously, We get it, dark and broody is who you are, now can you just be a normal person for like, maybe two minutes?" Blake loudly commented rolling his eyes.

"I am merely stating that you all are acting like this is some pleasant reunion, when it's not. Our friend is gravely injured" Ren responded. "How is he doing, Jynx?"

"We don't know he came in the back and we haven't seen him yet." She responded

"He is in pretty bad shape, I don't know if Beth is goanna be able to fix him..." Kat interjected.

“If I know my Beth she can do anything, including fixing up Onyx.” Jeremy says as he takes a seat on the empty sofa.

As if she knew what they were saying, Beth walks out of the doors. "Okay, he is all patched up. Y'all can go see him if you want."


	8. Chapter 8

Onyx laid on the bed unconscious, the sheets covering most of him, but his arms and upper torso remained uncovered. The skin that was showing was full of stitches, and part of the bandaging covering his torso was visible. As everyone filed into his room, Jynx instantly noticed the bruises covering his face, she sucked in a shallow breath.

"Wow the really did a number on him," Jeremy commented moving behind Beth placing his hands on her shoulders.

"He has endured much, and I respect him for that," Ren added using his hand to jester to his state.

"There are so many stitches." Jynx voice was full of worry.

"Yeah, it was a lot of work.” Beth said a hbit of a shake in her voice, "I didn’t think he would make it a first, but it finally all came together in the end. There was a lot of stitching to be done, he had a couple broken ribs, and his leg was pretty wacked up. Those words will unfortunately be there forever.” She moves closer into Jeremy’s chest using him for comfort in this stressful time. “He should recover from most of it, there will be a lot of scars covering his body a lot of those cuts were really deep." Beth replied. She noticed the sweat on his forehead and got a cool damp towel to put on his forehead. Lisa held his hand, her face wearing a look of worry.

"How long will his recovery be?" She asked looking up at her friend for answers. Her eyes seemed like they were going to start crying, but Beth knew that Lisa was stronger then that.

"It could take anywhere from a month to a couple months, I'm not sure." They all began walking back to the living room. "But if I know Onyx, he will be stubborn and quick to recover, so I'm betting it will be about a month." she finished, looking at Jeremy as she took his hand in hers. "I'm sure he will be back up and ready to pick a fight with anything that moves real quick." She laughs out hoping to lighten the mood.

In the living room, Peirce and Jynx took a seat at their computers, Lisa, Ren, Beth and Jeremy sat on the couch, and Kat and Dean sat on the love seat. Suzi sat on the recliner and Jean remained standing. "So, how have you guys been doing since we last saw you. What was it, three, four months since Christmas?" Jynx asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual, infiltrating a corrupt business, assassinating CEOs, dirty politicians, a crime lord. Assassin type stuff. What about you guys?" Blake answered from the doorway.

"Well, before Onyx was captured we had been tracking down this group calling themselves the Syndicate. They were the ones that captured him, actually. Before that was some world leader or something from somewhere in the Middle East." Jynx responded. Kat and Dean where making out next to Lisa, and she just chuckled.

"Gross guys, come on, get a room." Jean spoke in utter disgust.

"Hey, we haven't seen each other in three months, asshole, back off." Kat managed to get out between kisses.

"Kat you have a room, USE it." Jean said placing his hand over his eyes.

"Fine, let’s go babe. It seems these guys just don't appreciate romance." She and Dean get up from the love seat walking to the door to the hallway.

“Kat we all appreciate romance we just all show it in different ways.” Beth says trying to make Kat understand, but instead of listening she decides to make a point to kiss Dean rather sloppily in front of Jean. He pretended to puke, the rest chuckling at his sarcasm.

"It's getting kind of late guys, I'm going to go to sleep," Ren informed everyone.

"Come on its not that late, let's play monopoly or something! Or maybe watch a movie!" Lisa responded, trying to distract herself from the pain she was feeling inside.

"Actually monopoly sounds fun, I'm game," Blake answered. "I'll get the game, you guys clear the table to play." Everyone prepared for a few round of monopoly as the fun started.


	9. Chapter 9

The monopoly game lasted particularly long, steering out to the morning, but Lisa was the first to lose. Upset she throws her body up against the sofa.  

"This is bullshit! Who's idea was it to play this stupid game anyways!" Lisa furiously yelled.

Blake laughs. "Yours, you big baby!"

“Come on Lisa it’s just a game.” Beth says putting her play money back into her neat piles the obvious soon to be winner of the game.

“Sure you can say that your winning.” Lisa huffed out.  

She glares at them gets up then storms out to Onyx's room to check up on him. She sat on the chair, watching his chest rise and fall with his breathing. Suddenly, his face twitched and his eyes opened.

"Onyx! Oh my god your up!" Lisa's face lit up seeing her boyfriend awake.

"Where am I, who are you, and what happened to me?" Onyx groggily replied. Lisa's face went pale, worry appearing on her face in seconds

"Onyx, it's me, Lisa? Where at HQ, you got captured. Please, tell me you remember." Her voice is shaky and quiet.

"I don't know a Lisa... what is HQ?"

"Onyx please." Tears began forming in Lisa's eyes. His eyes grew wide, seeing her cry. 

"Whoa, Lisa, don't cry. It was a joke, I remember, it’s just a joke, our my girl, I'm an assassin, HQ is where we stay when not on mission! I remember!" Onyx felt immediate regret seeing the tears in her eyes. Her face suddenly was contorted with anger, and she slapped him clear across the face.

"That was horrible, you, you asshole. I can't believe you did that. I swear you ever do that again I'll slit your throat!" Lisa leaned in and kissed him. “I’m so happy you’re okay. I was so worried, I didn't know what they were doing to you, if you were even alive! Thank god you where ok."

"Hey, hey, I'm here now, I'm ok. It's all ok. Don't worry, it's goanna be fine." Onyx consoled her, holding her tightly. They stayed like that for minutes.

 After a while they heard a voice screaming through the walls. “You cheater! The dice fell off the bored, it doesn't count! Roll again!" 

"Was that Jeremy? Who all is here?" Onyx asked, a look of befuddlement on his face. 

"Yea, they're all here, him, Dean, Blake and Ren. When they heard you were hurt, they came to see how you were doing." 

"Why is he yelling?” he looks at Lisa and then knows exactly what was going on outside those doors. “Are they playing monopoly?" 

"Yeah, I already lost. Blake was being a fucking asshole and calling me a baby.” She rolls her eyes remembering the comment.

"You always are able to lose gracefully" Onyx laughed, poking Lisa in the side.

"Oh, your goanna pay for that" Lisa's voice sounded mischievous. A smile growing on her face.

"And how will I do that?" Onyx asked, watching Lisa take her shirt off. 

"Oh, I have a few things in mind, just you wait." Lisa replied, Onyx grinning. “I love you, you jack ass.” She says before kissing him with so much love.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sloppiness, I will come back later to revise, and my awesome editor will too, but it's like 2:30 in the morning so cut me some slack lol

A few weeks pass, and soon Onyx is able to walk, sort of. His injuries were heeling properly, that is according to Beth, but he could still feel a slight bit a pain every once in a while. Onyx was able to be out of his room most days, still showing off his skills in the gun range, and soon he learned to use his crutch as a weapon.

"Getting the hang of this, I am." Onyx chuckled as Lisa's face just looked more and more annoyed at his constant Star Wars references.

After the long training session, the two of them decided to go for a walk around the warehouse district. As they passed through the living room, where Pearce, Jynx and Blake where guiding the Boys through an assassination. They had decided to stay at the base for a couple of months as they’re friend heals. "Hey, we're going for a walk don't expect us back for a while." Lisa informed them.

"Shush, were working." Blake response waving his hand at the two of them. 

Onyx opened the door and managed a deep bow as Lisa walked through and said "This way my queen." Lisa chuckled at his romantic gesture. 

"Thank you my brave knight." In her best posh voice, Jynx looks up a small hint of jealously was written on her face that went unseen. They both giggled as the got to the sidewalk and walked in comfortable silence for a while until Lisa noticed they were being followed. "Onyx." She whispered as quiet as she could.

"I know, I saw her too." He replied, glancing at the rooftop for only a seconded.

Another movement caught his eye as he noticed more silhouettes on other rooftops. "Shit, we forgot our weapons." He told Lisa. She looked at him, suddenly remembering something. 

"You have your knives?" She gestured to his boots, where he was known to carry several of them. "Of course, but I don't know what they have. If it's guns, we're fucked." Suddenly, the stalkers repelled down the buildings and the couple where quickly surrounded. 

"Hey, guys! I don't suppose you aren't some barbershop quartet group here to serenade us, are you?" Onyx joked. “Because if you are would you mind if I took a video my friend Beth would love this.” He reaches for his boots, trying to get to the knifes fast. The girl, seemingly in charge, responded by pulling out a pair of batons crackling with electricity. "Ok, well I guess that’s a no.” He tosses a pair of knives and tosses them to Lisa as she tries to find a way to get around the batons of the attackers, but the others immediately jumped towards Onyx, fists flying. He easily counters their attacks, whipping his good leg in a vicious kick to the face of the masked attackers. It connected with a sickening crunch as one of them fell, unconscious and with a shattered jawbone. Lisa was expertly wielding the two blades, the electrified batons of her opponent blocking her advances. She flipped into a butterfly kick to avoid a swing, and attack the masked man behind her, foot connecting with face as he too fell unconscious. 

"You killed my sisters, bitch. I'm goanna break every bone in your body." The masked girl spat at Lisa.

"Well they deserved a slower death for what she did to my boyfriend." She heard a grunt of pain as Onyx fell, clutching his good leg. Her opponent took the chance to strike, swinging the batons and shocking Lisa when they came into contact. She screamed in pain as the electricity flowed through her. Onyx managed to stand, swinging his crutch at the legs of his opponent, hitting air as they moved out of the way of him then landing a series of punches on multiple pressure point in his arms that suddenly fell to his sides.

"What did you do? I can't feel my arms!" He yelled. He fell when he got kicked in the back, landing next to Lisa. "What the fuck are these people, and how can they do this shit?" He asked no one in particular. Suddenly gunshots were heard as a large black Armored Humvee roared down the street, Suzie poking out the sunroof, her crimson MP5s raised and firing. The attackers quickly grabbed their friends and a black SUV sped down the street. As quickly as they appeared, they left. 

"Shit, Jean help me get them into the car, let’s get them back to base." Suzie said as she took a look at her friends. They wasted no time, carefully helping Lisa and Onyx up into the vehicle. Onyx explained what happened, the feeling in his arms slowly returning.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol so im back! updates will be more frequent now that my editor is getting on my ass (love you beth lol) so yea

Back at HQ, Onyx stepped out of the armored vehicle. Able to move his various appendages, He helped Lisa, still recovering from the electricity that ran through her body. He carried her inside, biting back the pain from his limp. She did not appreciate being picked up. “Put me down, Oh, my God, Onyx put me down, put me down right now, I hate being carried you know this put me _down_!” She yelled at Onyx, her breath hitching after every word.

            “Babe if you can think of a better way to get you inside, feel free to tell me.” He told her in a soothing voice, trying to calm her fears. “We’re almost there, just a few more steps and we’ll be there.”  He rests his forhead on hers continuing his failed attempt to calm her.

Just then Beth ran outside, her face twisted with worry. “What the hell happened?” she demanded.

Onyx snaps his head back up to look at the worried girl. “We wear ambushed, don’t freak out. They did some crazy Kung-Fu pressure point shit and Suzy came to the rescue. I was- OW!” He was interrupted by a strong pain on his left arm. Lisa had bitten him trying to make him put her down. “Beth, she bit me! And not in a good way!” He held firmly to Lisa, careful not to drop her, and a small laugh comes out of Beth that she was obviously trying so hard to hold in.  

“Bitch I said put me down!” Lisa yelled at him. “I will slit your throat.”

“Let me go get her a wheelchair.” Beth spoke running to her office to help. Suzy chuckled at the couples bickering, looking at Jean. 

"I think your paranoid ass saved them this time... This ONE time," Jean stuck his toung out at his girl in response.

Suddenly Jinx was outside, running to see what happened to Onyx. "Oh My God, what happened?! Are you ok?" Her voice, full of worry, was quieter than usual. 

"Yea, I think it was those asshats from Syndicate. I don't know what their problem is, but they just need to fuck off, quite honestly." Onyx seemed annoyed, and rightfully so. Just then, Beth ran back out with the wheelchair. Lisa's face was scrunched up, her arms squeezing Onyx as tightly as they could as she was slowly recovering her movement. 

"Oh thank God, now put me the FUCK down, in that wheelchair. NOW!" She demanded.

"sheesh ok! Damn you psycho." Onyx's voice containing a hint of sarcasm. she looked at him, a pouty look on her face. 

"Beth, he called me a psycho! did you hear that?" she looked to her friend, who responded with a simple shrug of her shoulders. As they walk in, beth takes lisa to the med bay to just check her for other side effects of the shock, and Kat and Dean walk out to see what the comotion was about.

"why are yall interrupting my nap? Onyx, what the fuck?" the annoyed and tired voice asked.

"we got ambushed on a walk." Onyx sheepishly responded.

"really? you got your ass kicked AGAIN? god how are you even able to cary out your hits,  if you cant even win in a fight against a few goons from Syndicate?" she mocked him.

"no, these wherent your average bad guy goonies, kat. they where using some kind of pressure point manipulation shit, and one of them had electric batons! this was advanced goon shit." onyx explained. "im gonna go check on Lisa, see how she is doing" 

"what happened to lisa?! you dumbass you couldnt protect her?!" Kat punched Onyx's arm hard as he walked away.

Onyx walked into the med bay, and saw Lisa sitting up on the bed. "How's my baby doing?" His voice cheerful seeing Lisa was ok. 

"I feel like shit, I can hardly move, and my boyfriend is a dumbass, how do you think?" Lisa's voice dripped with sass. 

"Woa, well ok, not the response I was hoping for, but ok. Why am I a dumbass again?" Onyx responded, surprised by her sour mood. 

"You tried to fight three goons with your fucked up leg, and unsurprisingly got your ass kicked!" She snapped. 

"Well what was I supposed to do?! I couldn't let you fight them all, and we sure as hell couldn't of gotten away with my leg all fucked up! Is there another option there?" Onyx attempted to keep a cool tone but failed miserably.

Lisa paused, her face full of dissmay. "I'm not talking to right now." She turned her face away in hopes of not letting him see her eyes begging him to stop.

He immediately regretted yelling, seeing her tears she tried to hide from him. "I'm sorry." His tone somber and full of regret. He walked out of the room and as he passed the living room everyone stopped and looked at him.

"You good bro?" Blake asked. 

"No." Onyx slammed the door to his and Lisa's shared rom and stared at the old scars on his arms, softly touching them with the back of his hand. Suddenly his head shot up as he heard a single gunshot from the other room. 


End file.
